quibblofandomcom-20200213-history
VampirezRock (User)
Vampirezrock is one of the many users on Quibblo.com. She used to make a lot quizzes, but now more or less uses Quibblo to communicate with other users. She's started making a few quizzes again here of recently and hopefully, she will continue to do so. Just 13 at the time she joined, she used a z in her username with the belief that misspelling vampires would be "cool." Now, more mature at the age of 16, she undoubtedly regrets spelling her username that way. No worries though, that will not cause her to delete her account, instead she will continuously update her nickname. Currently, her nickname is Mindfreaked_Dusk_Engel which is allusion to the show Mindfreak and the German language(or even the band Rammstein for that matter.) About VampirezRock Born and raised in the south central region of Pennsylvaina(located in the eastern part of the US,) Chanel is very familar with the site of farmland and Amish buggies. Considering the lack of attractions and activities in her area, Chanel loves to travel and discover other places. Since becoming a member of her school's Red Cross Club, Chanel has discovered a part of herself she never knew before. The part of her who loves to volunteer and be involved in charity. Chanel even got to visit her local Red Cross building, take part of a shelter stimulation and hold a mock car accident with her fellow Red Cross Club members, all of which became some of her favorite memories of the 2013 year. In 2010, Chanel got 18 inches of hair cut off and donated to the Locks of Love charity. That kind gesture is one that she has taken mass pride in and is the inspiration for one of Chanel's future tattoos which she plans getting multiple of. As for interests, Chanel loves Industrial and Symphonic Metal, various types of Rock, Darkwave and even some Country music. Some of her favorite bands include Green Day, Evanescence, Rammstein, Blutengel, Within Temptaion, Halestorm and Linkin Park, though she does throughly enjoy many other bands as well. Another one of Chanel's interests is the art of illusion, Criss Angel being her favorite illusionist and one of her favorite celebrities and inspirations. Among Chanel's other interests are writing, folklore and mythology, the Gothic Subculture and all things German. To find out further information on Chanel you can become friends with her on Quibblo, ask for some of the other sites she has an account on or even ask for her email. Chanel may seem a bit shy at first, but once you get to know her, she's not. Triva *Chanel joined Quibblo on her 13th birthday, so her Quibblo "anniversary" is also birthday. *Seen Criss Angel live in Las Vegas on June 17, 2011 which is the day she became a fan. *Grew up listening to Country music such as Toby Keith, Tim McGraw, Reba McEntire, Rascal Flatts,etc. *Has a brother who graduated with Lzzy Hale of Halestorm. *Was born in the summer, which is her least favorite season. *Her idols are Billie Joe Armstrong and Criss Angel. *Starting her second year of German later this year. *Loves black and silver jewlery. *Has 5 cats. *Wanted to be a Paleontologist at age 6 due to a obsession with dinosaurs. *From age 8 to 11, Chanel wanted to be a pet sitter. *Wanted to be a singer, actress or fashion designer at age 12. *Now wants to pursue a career in writing, has been that way for the past few years. *Used to be able to name almost every dinosuar. *Can probably name 5-10 now, at most. *Will never have kids, due to fearing pregnancy and childbirth. Category:Users